Je ne veux que toi
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Emma tente de se faire pardonner de Regina.


_Tout appartient à ABC et aux scénaristes de OUAT._

**Je ne veux que toi**

Emma la regarda s'en aller sans rien lui dire. Que pourrait-elle déclarer à la jolie brune ? En l'espace de quelques minutes, elle venait de détruire son bonheur. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été son intention en sauvant cette femme.

Elle ne pouvait pas regretter son geste, mais elle ne voulait pas voir souffrir la brune. Elle resta là de longues minutes sans savoir quoi faire. Hook la rejoignit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais la blonde le repoussa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Love ?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule, déclara Emma. Je suis désolée Hook.

Elle le planta sur place et s'éloigna du restaurant. Elle marcha un long moment dans les rues de Storybrooke. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à offrir sa fin heureuse à Regina ? Elle soupira et se sentit tout de même soulager que l'histoire d'amour entre la brune et l'homme des bois se finisse ainsi.

Elle arrêta de marcher et grimaça devant sa pensée. Elle devait essayer de réparer les dégâts. Elle se dirigea malgré l'heure tardive vers la demeure de Regina. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes à son arrivée.

Elle cogna à la porte une longue minute, seule le silence lui répondit. Elle avait envie de rire. À quoi s'attendait-elle en venant ici ? Regina ne serait jamais prête à entendre son lourd secret. Elle ne voulait pas infliger cela à la brune, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

Elle frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. Il n'y eut pas plus de changement.

- Je sais que tu es là Regina, s'éleva la voix d'Emma dans le silence. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauvé cette femme. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir privée de ta fin heureuse. Je ne savais pas. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras sans doute jamais et je ne peux qu'accepter ta colère.

Regina était assise en arrière de sa porte et ne bougea pas. Elle écouta la Sauveuse débitée ses paroles creuses. Elle lui en voulait tellement. Elle perdait encore une fois son bonheur. La mère et la fille se ressemblaient grandement à ce moment précis.

- Je vais revenir Regina, déclara la voix étouffée du Shérif, chaque jour jusqu'à ce que tu m'ouvres à nouveau ta porte.

Elle entendit la blonde soupirer et ses pas s'éloigner. Regina se releva avec peine et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle pleura une grande partie de la nuit et s'endormit aux petites heures du matin.

Elle reçut la visite de Robin ce jour-là. Regina n'était pas sortie et elle fut donc surprise en découvrant l'homme devant sa porte. Un petit espoir naquit dans son cœur. Elle le conduisit au salon et lui demanda s'il voulait boire un café. Il refusa poliment.

- Je devais te parler, déclara Robin. Je ne peux pas continuer avec toi Regina.

Son monde s'effondrait à nouveau. Pourquoi tout le monde la rejetait-il ?

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Marianne est vivante. Je suis désolé.

Elle ne le raccompagna pas à la porte. Elle resta prostrée dans son salon pour le reste de l'après-midi. En début de soirée des coups se fit entendre. Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers le hall.

- Regina ?

La brune ferma les yeux et ne fit plus un bruit. Elle devait partir, elle ne pourrait pas batailler contre Emma.

- J'ai croisé Robin, continua la voix hésitante du Shérif. Il est venu ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Va-t'en ! Ordonne la brune d'une voix brisée.

- Pas avant d'avoir pu te voir Regina.

- Tout cela est de ta faute ! Va-t'en et laisse-moi tranquille.

Un petit silence.

- Non.

- Non ? Redemande la brune sous la surprise.

- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber une nouvelle fois, approuva Emma. J'ai merdé, mais je veux me rattraper, peu importe la solution.

La blonde posa ses deux mains sur la porte et ferma les yeux. Regina devait être dévastée. Le Shérif grimaça en bougeant ses doigts de la main droite. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de frapper l'homme des bois.

Son bonheur l'avait choqué. Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Elle se sentait deux fois plus coupable. Emma se détourna de la porte et s'assit devant celle-ci.

- Je voulais que nous soyons tous heureux, avoua la blonde. Toi, entre tous, tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Emma étudia un petit moment ses mains et soupira de désespoir.

- Je t'en prie Regina, ne me repousse pas. Je ne crois pas pouvoir revenir comme au tout début de notre première rencontre.

La brune ne lui répondit pas. Elle se détourna de la porte et prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle ne mangea pas ce jour-là et eu un sommeil agité. Le troisième jour de son isolement forcé, elle tenta de s'occuper dans sa maison.

Elle fut ravie d'avoir la visite de son fils. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien et elle se sentit un peu moins seule. Ils restèrent de longues heures à discuter et elle cuisina pour lui. Elle mangea avec peu d'appétit. Henry lui fit comprendre qu'il allait rester pour la nuit. La brune en fut contente.

Emma revint encore cette nuit-là. Elle cogna doucement à la porte et lui parla à travers elle. Les mots se ressembler parfois et d'autre fois, la blonde lui parlait de chose futile. Regina refusait toujours de lui adressait la parole. Le Shérif parti une heure plus tard.

Pendant une semaine, Regina eu la visite ponctuelle de la Sauveuse. Elle se demandait pourquoi la jeune femme s'acharner autant à vouloir lui parler. Comment pouvait-elle oser revenir ainsi tous les jours ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que la brune était profondément blessée ?

Au tout début de la deuxième semaine, la mairesse en avait assez.

- Que veux-tu Emma ?

- Je voudrais te parler.

- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu fais ? Elle lui demanda.

Le silence lui répondit. Elle se sentit inquiète de ne plus entendre la blonde. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte.

- Je préfèrerais discuter dans la même pièce que toi, révéla Emma. Ne pourrions-nous pas…

- Va-t'en, fini par dire Regina.

La Sauveuse suivit son ordre et la laissa en paix. Pour une raison absurde, la brune se sentit peinée de son départ. Une autre semaine passa avec les visites d'Emma en pleine nuit. Regina ne voulait pas s'avouer que la ténacité du Shérif la touchait.

- Cela devient ridicule, déclara-t-elle un soir.

- Tu n'as qu'à m'ouvrir Regina.

- Que fais-tu de ton pirate ? L'interrogea la mairesse.

La brune n'entendit plus un bruit durant une longue minute. Elle était prête à se lever lorsqu'elle entendit le corps de la blonde se poser contre sa porte d'entrée.

- Nous ne serons jamais ensemble.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Regina surprise.

- Ouvre-moi, lui parvint le doux murmure.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je veux.

- Quoi ?

La mairesse n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle se releva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait plus trace de la Sauveuse. Toute confuse, elle referma sa porte et décida d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle reçut une bien étrange visite. La famille Charming moins Emma se trouvait devant sa porte. Regina soupira et les invita à entrer le regard lugubre. David tenait Neal dans ses bras et refusa d'ouvrir la bouche de toute la rencontre.

Mary lui parla du comportement étrange de leur fille. Elle osa lui demander si elle en voulait toujours à Emma. Regina écouta patiemment la jeune mère avant de lui dire que tout cela ne les regardait pas.

Elle les reconduisit poliment à la porte et grommela durant une bonne heure contre le couple. Le soir venu, Emma ne lui rendit pas visite. La Sauveuse ne vint pas durant une semaine. Regina commençait à s'inquiéter de ce long silence. Elle tournait en rond dans sa maison et pestait après la blonde.

- Elle a beaucoup de travail, révéla Henry un matin. Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus de toute la semaine.

La brune se sentit ridicule lorsqu'un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit.

- Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de lui parlait ? Interrogea la mairesse intriguée.

- Non, c'est grand-père qui me donne des nouvelles.

La mère et le fils finirent par discuter d'un autre sujet. Pourtant, la blonde revint rapidement dans leur conversation.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles pas ? Demanda Henry.

- Je ne veux pas la déranger.

Elle conseilla à son fils de filer se préparer pour ne pas être en retard à l'école. L'idée de son petit prince lui trotta dans la tête toute la journée. Elle se concentra très peu sur ses papiers et rentra chez elle très songeuse.

Une surprise l'attendait assit sur son porche. Une chevelure blonde, des yeux clairs et se sourire exaspérant.

- Bonjour Regina, déclara doucement Emma.

Regina lui passa à côté sans un regard et ouvrit rapidement sa porte d'entrée. La blonde ne bougea pas et observa la Reine rentrer chez elle dans le silence. La brune referma sa porte sans un mot et s'adossa à celle-ci.

Elle écouta une longue minute avant de se décider à ouvrir la porte. Elle fut déçue de ne pas voir la blonde l'attendre sur son porche. À la place, il y avait une peluche, un cygne avec un petit mot.

_Désolé de ne pas être venue te voir. E._

Au fil des jours, Regina retrouva différents objets devant sa porte d'entrée. Un film de Walt Disney s'intitulant Maléfique. Henry et elle avait regardé le DVD le soir même. L'histoire lui plut grandement et son fils la remercia d'avoir acheté le film. Elle ne lui avoua pas qu'il s'agissait d'un présent de son autre mère.

Elle trouva un petit cahier de cuir brun sans rien écrit à l'intérieur à part ses quelques mots. _Un petit confident silencieux. E. _Regina trimballa le petit cahier tout au long de la journée sans savoir quoi en faire. Le soir venu, elle se lança et écrivit quelques pages. En se relisant, elle eut envie de brûler la preuve tangible lui révélant ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Elle découvrit un panier avec du cacao et de la cannelle ainsi que son café préféré. _J'espère boire un chocolat chaud cannelle avec toi bientôt. E._ Henry lui déclara le soir même qu'elle avait un admirateur et que cette personne lui faisait la cour. Regina en avait ri avant d'aller confier sa peur à son petit journal.

Le panier de pomme fut trouvé par son fils. Il lui remit la petite enveloppe en lui promettant de ne pas avoir lu le message. _J'aimerais goûter à ta tarte aux pommes un de ces jours… Sans quel ne soit empoisonné. E._

Elle découvrit sur son bureau à la mairie une multitude de photo la montrant avec Henry et Emma ou la blonde avec leur fils. Elle haussa un sourcil sous la surprise, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été prise en photo. _Quelques moments heureux. E._

Le plus marquant fut le bouquet de rose rouge avec une rose blanche en son milieu. Regina était restée une minute entière à contempler les fleurs sans savoir quoi faire avec. Elle trouva facilement la petite carte. _Retourne-toi._

Regina fit ce qu'il lui était demandé et tomba sur Emma. Son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment de contentement. La blonde lui fit un petit sourire et s'avança prudemment dans sa direction.

- Bonjour Regina, murmura le Shérif le regard doux.

- Merci pour les présents, répondit la brune.

Elle hésita un cours instant, mais elle finit par invité la Sauveuse à entrer dans sa maison. Emma n'alla pas plus loin que son hall d'entrée.

- Tu te souviens de notre dernière conversation ?

- Celle concernant le pirate ? Demande Regina.

La blonde hocha la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Cela remua quelques chose d'enfoui chez la brune.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'est pas ce que tu voulais.

- C'est vrai.

Un autre silence, le Shérif avança d'un pas vers elle. Tout le corps de la mairesse lui disait de s'enfuir. Que tout cela n'était pas en train d'arriver et qu'elle souffrirait des paroles de la blonde.

- Et alors ? Ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Je ne veux que toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Emma combla la distance entre elles et ses mains entourèrent doucement son visage. Regina n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

Le contact fut doux et subtil. Ce baiser envoya une fulgurante décharge dans le cœur de la Reine. Elle se sentait à sa place. Elle était aimée. Elle voulait être dans les bras de la blonde infernale pour une durée indéterminée.

- Je suis contente de te retrouver, murmura Regina la voix tremblante.

- Je serais à tes côtés pour un long moment, déclara Emma, car je ne veux que toi.


End file.
